Lucy
Lucy is the main protagonist and anti-hero of Elfen Lied. Wikia Match-Ups *Chara vs. Lucy Possible Opponents * Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) * DC Comics ** Doomsday ** Terra * Blisstina Utonium (Powerpuff Girls) * Accelerator (Toaru Majutsu no Index) * Alex Mercer (Prototype) * Carrie (...) * Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) * Gaara (Naruto) * Mewtwo (Pokémon) * Shiro (Deadman Wonderland) * Talion (Shadow of War) * Ruby Rose (RWBY) * Tetsuo Shima (Akira) * Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki) * Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) * Maria (Witchblade) * Galen Marek (Star Wars) * Doomguy (Doom) * Sylar (Heroes) * Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) * Alma Wade (F.E.A.R.) * Marvel Comics ** Carnage ** Deadpool ** Doctor Octopus ** Wolverine ** Hulk ** Magneto History Kaede, better known as Lucy, was the original Diclonius, the fertile "Queen" that spread the Diclonius virus to create more of her kind. Abandoned by her parents as a child, she was raised in an orphanage, where she was isolated and mistreated thanks to her horns. When her bullies killed her pet dog, the trauma caused her to lash out, using her Vectors for the first time and slaughtering the lot of them, and beginning her slow descent into greater and greater violence. Some time later, after being captured by the Diclonius Research Institute and escaping, Kaede was shot in the head, causing her to develop an alternate, innocent personality known as Nyuu, a coping mechanism representing her ideal self that would present her with some possibility of redemption. Information Background * Alias: Kaede, Nyu, Diclonius Queen * Age: Underdetermined, between 15 and 18 * Height: 5'4 * Weight: 106lbs * Birthplace: Japan * Species: Diclonius (Mutated human) * Occupation: Queen of the Diclonius race Powers and Abilities * Diclonius Physiology ** Vectors *** Cellular Stitching *** Vector Intangibility *** Barriers *** Diclonius Virus *** Levitation *** Weather Manipulation *** Immense Precision Split Personalities * Lucy ** Her primary personality (obviously) ** Named as such by the scientists who had experimented on her ** Quiet and withdrawn ** Apathetic toward murder ** Often enjoys causing brutality * Nyu ** Childlike innocence ** Sweet and naive * DNA Voice ** Genetic Diclonius instinct ** Merciless and violent ** Pushes to spread the Diclonius Viirus and kill humans Feats & Stats * When she was younger she was strong enough to toss a man into the ceiling * Ripped off the secretary’s head with strength alone in the manga * Killed multiple children at once due to them killing her puppy * Able to slice off flesh like butter * Uprooted a tree and threw it as a projectile * Tossed a 75 ton giant rock at an enemy soldier * As a child, blew away multiple people's torsos and heads very casually * Destroyed most of a building as well as create a giant hole in the middle of the remaining part of the building * Destroyed a chopper with a single attack * Turned a human into a mangled pile of organs * Split a missile in half * Tore through steel as a kid * Tore Kouta's sister and father apart * Destroyed an island using her vectors * Sunk an island using her vectors * Destroyed multiple battleships * Caused a storm * Claims that she has the power to destroy the entire earth though she has never shown destroying the earth completely * Went on a rampage and destroys multiple people, helicopters and buildings * Destroyed multiple buildings at once * Vectors are able to react and block gun fire * Evaded a bullet shot at her point blank * Caught a bullet before it destroyed her heart * Blitzed a group of soldiers before their bullets reached her * Vectors are able to reach outer space in a few seconds * Obliterated a group of Diclonius before they could react * Casually reacted to and blocked a barrage of machine gun bullets * Stopped bullets in midair * Deflected a caliber 50 tungsten bullet designed specifically to deal with Diclonius' vectors * Survived a sniper round to the head * Lucy’s shields tanked a SLAM missile though it did injure her * Survived the explosion of the bombs that were implanted inside Mariko at point-blank range * Survived getting crushed by Annie's hand * As a child, caused and endured this large explosion that blew big holes through multiple floors of a building * Endured getting thrown through multiple metallic pillars * Took hits from Nana, another Diclonius * Took a hit from a massive spiked steel ball through her chest * Took a beating from Mariko * Survived Mariko's bomb Skills & Experiences * Slaughtered ten armored guards and escaped a facility * Effortlessly defeated the deadliest assassin in the military * Fought and defeated Nana, who is another Diclonius * Defeated Mariko * Fought and killed Bandou * Killed another Diclonius * Killed Anna, a being able to predict the future * As a child, slaughtered the kids who callously tortured a dog to death in front of her * Survived being homeless as a child by sneaking into houses, killing people, and stealing their food for 5 years * Effortlessly defeated the deadliest assassin in the military * Caused a 9.2 earthquake * Threatened to kill every human on Earth with her Vectors by pushing her powers to their maximum output, at the cost of causing her body to degenerate fast * Has a kill count which reached up to tens of thousands dead Faults & Weaknesses * If Lucy loses consciousness, she will unveil her Nyu personality, which despite being able to use vectors, is much less bloodlusted * Overusing the maximum output of her vectors can cause her to melt * If she loses her horns, she'll be unable to use her vectors for a certain amount of time * It is very difficult for her to use her Vectors while she is under extreme pain * Naked most of the time Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:2000s Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Psychopaths Category:Angry Combatants Category:Japanese Combatants